Army Of Purgatorium
One of the two original factions in Land Of Chaos Online, the embodiment of 'hell' the Army of Purgatorium associated with the colour red. Army Of Purgatorium features buildings with dismembered cadavers and skull motifs. Story Purification of repentance Contrary to the teachings of religious books, the soul of mortals caught in purgatory, solely because they are not picked up the heavens. Those that were dirty and polluted, fell to the bottom, where they cleaned and prepared for rebirth in the new mortal bodies. The Lord of Purgatory Tanat hated the remaining brethren in heaven. How dare they, driven by abject jealousy, break the will of the great Hellion and cut an imperfect way to perfection? Hypocrites entrenched in Heaven, was denied the right of inhabitants of the earth to catch up with them. They despised the will of the great Hellion and desecrated his millennial work. He could not understand why we need this constant round of rebirths mortal souls, bound body shell is a continuous defilement and ochischenie.Tanat looked with pity on the countless souls in Purgatory is overthrown after the death of the body. His despair, multiplied by hundreds or thousands of years, suddenly erupted with renewed force. Heaven, Earth and ... A thousand years ago Tanat appealed to the gods descended from heaven in search of traces of Hellion, and demanded an end to senseless Spin: each creature was to get the appropriate interface for the immortal soul. He received a categorical refusal. Heavenly gods did not want to have anything to do with imperfect mortals. Tanata failed attempt, but he expected this and immediately went into action. He only needed to cause hatred against the gods. Tanat found the Heavens Gate, connecting the kingdom of heaven with the kingdoms, and began to develop a plan of attack. The march was supposed to leave his entire army. But Heaven guessed treason Tanata. They hid the Heavens Gate in the one place known to them and blocked all possible entrances to the kingdom of heaven. Shortly thereafter, the celestial armies and their leaders came down to Earth to meet the Army ... is not purgatory, but Haosa.Tvari earth, seeing terrifying image of warriors of Chaos, in fear and fled. Distorted accumulated under the earth with sin and evil creatures seemed to them hideous monsters. The Gods have called on the assistance of all earthly creatures, and the senseless war broke out. The war lasted only six months, during which time much of the surface of the earth was burnt up, and many souls have been destroyed beyond hope of cleansing and rebirth. Tanat realized that his battle has turned into a senseless slaughter. All whose souls he tried to immortalize, now regarded him as an enemy. Plangent moan Tanata echoed through the earth, and the army of Chaos suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace. Horn of the Great Rebellion Tanat not fallen into despair and not give up. A thousand years of waiting is not scared of who many times longer he stayed in the depths of purgatory, watching the flow of countless souls. Moreover, those thousand years, something unexpected happened: the two celestial angel, Samael, and Raziel, took the side of Chaos. Now he knew the place where he kept the fragments of the crystal gates of Heaven, and all around them secret. Tanat smiled with satisfaction. Shuddered anvil Purgatory and the song was heard sledgehammer, a generating swords and spears. A thousand years later the army of Chaos to reopen its way to the surface of the Earth. Shadows have ceased to collect souls and restless nature, deprived of conductors, roamed, where their bodies died. Land flooded mad ghosts. Tanatu did not care. He was confident that winning the war, will be able to bring all souls to the gods and make the world perfect. In this world of light the souls that were in purgatory and those that still lived on Earth, would have been perfect. When shall sound the horn, Tanat and loyal army of Chaos head to the stairs leading up into the sky. Category:Factions